KenzAI
Day 5: Tuesday "kenzAI" (５日目：火曜日 "顯在", 5''-Nichi-me: Kayōbi "kenzAI", lit. '''Day 5: Tuesday "Evident"') is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the eleventh chapter of the Resolution Route. It covers the aftermath of Kaname Date's Psync with Iris Sagan. Case File Synopsis After Psyncing with Iris, Date couldn't bring himself to believe her apparent delusions. Even so, since she was still in danger, Date took Iris to Matsushita Diner... Date headed to the Sagan residence, leaving Iris in Ota and Mizuki's care. Hitomi told Date that Iris has a brain tumor that will soon take her life. Iris's strange ideas were apparently the result of the tumor. Mizuki called Date in distress, claiming that Iris ran away. Looking for Iris, Date headed to the cold storage warehouse. Inside the warehouse, Date discovered Iris's frozen corpse... Story Summary Matsushita Diner, Tuesday 1:00 AM Date took Iris back to Matsushita Diner after the Psync. He told Ota about the attack at Golden Yokocho. Iris insisted the gunmen were part of Naixatloz, but Date believed there was another explanation. Frustrated with him, Iris got up and left for the back of the diner. Date explained to Ota that the attempted kidnapping might have to do with Renju. He asked Ota to hide Iris and keep her safe, along with Mizuki, who he invited over. Mizuki and Ota agreed to help protect Iris, and Date left to meet Hitomi. Sagan Residence, Tuesday 1:44 AM Date asked Hitomi if she knew anything about Iris's belief in Naixatloz. Hitomi explained that Iris's delusions were caused by a malignant brain tumor. In January, Iris collapsed at school. When she was taken to the hospital, doctors found a tumor. It was terminal, and she was estimated to live one more year, so she only had a few months remaining. Hitomi also said that Iris contacted her earlier to tell her where she was. Date asked if there was a way to save Iris. Hitomi said there was, but before she could elaborate, Mizuki called. She told Date that Iris had gone missing. Ota sent a picture of the note Iris left behind, in which she said she went with the person she trusted most. Date explained what happened to Hitomi and asked who the note might be referring to, but she did not know. He promised to find her and set off. Driving, Tuesday In the car, Date and Aiba discussed who Iris's most trusted person could be. Date suggested Uncle, but Aiba thought it was highly unlikely that she had just found him. Hitomi was another possibility, but Aiba dismissed that as well. They agreed that the most likely candidate was Renju, and thought of places he might be. Ota already searched Sunfish Pocket, and Mizuki checked Lemniscate. Renju's house was occupied by officers, and he could not have gone to the Sagan residence, given the timing. Date suggested the cold storage warehouse. Harbor Warehouse District, Tuesday Date arrived outside the warehouse and rushed inside immediately. Cold Storage Warehouse, Tuesday 2:53 AM The interior of the cold storage warehouse appeared to be empty. However, Aiba detected a body hidden inside the frozen forklift, and Date recognized it with her x-ray vision. He opened the hood of the forklift to find Iris's frozen corpse, just as it appeared before, with her right eye missing. Trivia